Hyde School Reunion
Hyde School Reunion is the 128th episode of Charmed. Episode Guide Paige is flipping through Phoebe's high school yearbook, as Phoebe is about to go to her high school reunion. Piper, suffering from morning sickness, joins her and notes that Phoebe was rebellious as a teenager, perhaps missing her mother more than her sisters had. Chris orbs in and asks for a cloaking spell. He thinks that "scabber demons" are after him; he has gone undercover to find out who turns Wyatt, and thinks his cover is blown. Phoebe reads one of the writings in her yearbook: "Those who mock who I am/let them always remember when" and it functions as a spell, briefly turning Phoebe into her younger self. Chris isn't talking to Piper and she asks her father to come and talk to him. Paige and Phoebe go to Phoebe's high school reunion. Phoebe meets with Ramona, one of her former gang, and she recounts one of Phoebe's peccadilloes. Another one named Todd joins; he is a personal-injury lawyer. His wife Paula shows up and taunts Phoebe, calling her "Freebie". She and Paige walk out and Phoebe briefly turns into her teenage self. Back at the manor, Chris and Victor are talking, and mostly ignoring Piper. Chris mentions an "event" that brought him and his grandfather together but refuses to elaborate. Phoebe and Paige come home and tell what happened. Phoebe transforms in front of a mirror and is disturbed. Todd calls Phoebe and asks what happened. Paula takes the phone from him and calls Phoebe "Freebie" again. Phoebe transforms permanently and goes after Paula. She climbs out a window and returns to the reunion, and walks up and openly kisses Todd. Paula argues with Phoebe, who calls Paula a "bitch". Paula transforms into a dog. Phoebe casts a spell and the gentle reunion transforms in a wild high school dance. Paige orbs in, looking for Phoebe, just as Phoebe leaves with Todd and Ramona. Police arrive, and Phoebe, Todd and Ramona hide and steal a police car. Chris and Victor are talking over a fancy meal, but Chris is afraid the scabber demons will notice he is missing. Victor wants to know why Chris isn't talking to Piper. Chris admits what the "event" was: Piper dies when he turns 14. Phoebe, Todd and Ramona ditch the police car and plan to reunite the gang. They use a glamour to get into the local jail and meet with Rick. They morph back to their true forms and Rick is frightened. The three had only planned to visit Rick on a lark, but Rick bashes a guard with a chair. He takes the guard's uniform and shotgun and the four escape. Phoebe begins to get cold feet, thinking Rick is capable of violence. Chris and Victor orb into the attic. Paige is scrying for Phoebe and finds her, just as the scabber demons attack. Paige, Piper and Chris fight them off, but the scrying crystal is ruined and Phoebe is lost again. Rick proposes robbing an armored car, but the others won't go along. The others walk away, but Rick threatens them with a shotgun. Phoebe returns to adult form, just as her sisters summon her with a spell. Phoebe begs them to send her back, and on her return, she finds Todd tied up and Ramona missing. In the stolen police car, Phoebe and Rick intercept the armored car. Phoebe sets fire to the cab with a spell. Rick enters the armored car, but Phoebe casts a spell to create siren sounds and Rick flees with Phoebe. They come to the manor and Rick demands a new face. Paige, at Phoebe's suggestion, Paige makes Rick look like Chris. The scabber demons attack and kill Rick. Episode Stills 617.jpg 617b.jpg 617c.jpg 88151_celeCharmed_414_122_495lo.jpg Charmed_415_122_391lo.jpg CH617-002.jpg Notes * The name of the episode is a reference to the novel Dr. Jekyl and Mr. Hyde. * Although credited, Brian Krause does not appear in this episode. He does this for the first time since "How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans". This is the second and last episode in the series that credits an absent actor, the first is "That 70's Episode", in where T. W. King is credited but does not appear in the episode. * The nickname of Phoebe in high school, "Freebie", was revealed by Prue in "Love Hurts". * Paige calls Phoebe "Freaky Phoebe" which is also a season 7 episode. * This is the first episode where Holly Marie Combs (and Piper) begins to show her pregnancy. * This is the last time one of the sisters turn into their teenage self. Paige did so in "A Paige From The Past" and Prue did in "Be Careful What You Witch For". However, in the Season 7 episode, "Cheaper By The Coven" their personalty changes into bickering teenagers. * Six months have passed since the previous episode, as Piper said she conceived Chris six months ago. * Victor meets for the first time an adult version of his grandson. This will happen again in "Forever Charmed". * The poem Phoebe wrote is actually a spell that turned her into a teenager. * In this episode, Phoebe and Paige essentially set up a mortal human, Rick, to get killed by demons. This contradicts the lesson on punishing the guilty that they were forced to learn in "Morality Bites", as well as Paige almost turning evil via her desire to punish a normal human by killing him when she thought was abusing his son in "Charmed Again, Part 2". This is one of several signs that fans have noted showing a negative shift in the sisters' moralities, especially since Paige could've just orbed his gun away and they'd likely have subdued him from there. Ironically, the comic series revisits the Phoebe-kills-Cal Green scenario via "Morality Bites Back". * The show that premiered after this episode on the WB, was ironically called "high school reunion". thumb|300px|right|Hyde School Reunion WB Trailer International Titles *French: Une Réputation d'Enfer *Czech: Školní sraz po létech External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6